Thinking
by Star Twins
Summary: A défaut d'avoir un coeur, on a tous des pensées. C'est leur cas aussi.
1. Les Miroirs de l'Ame

Bonjour la compagnie!

Me revoilà donc pour une troisième daube sur Kuroshitsuji. Je ne pensais pas en réécrire de si tôt, car j'avais été assez contrariée. Effectivement, juste après avoir écris **Nocturne**, j'ai trouvé une chanson, _Need You Now_, qui conviendrait parfaitement pour un Sebastian xCiel. L'ennui, c'est que si je fais une songfic avec cette chanson, elle ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nocturne, on s'en doute quand on voit les paroles: «_Photos de parfaits souvenirs éparpillées sur le sol_», ou mieux, «_Il est une heure et quart du matin, je suis tout seul et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_». J'ai cherché un moyen d'utiliser cette chanson autrement que pour une fic qui se déroule la nuit, suite à des cauchemars de Ciel, mais j'ai pas trouvé. Dommage, car j'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Je me suis donc recyclé dans cette fic un peu différente des précédentes cette fois-ci.

Effectivement, il s'agit d'une série de drabbles, avec dans chacun une personne, qui pense à une personne. Aucun nom n'est cité. C'est à vous de deviner ;).

Si certains ne trouvent pas, chose dont je doute car c'est vraiment transparent, je mets systématiquement les identités au début du drabble suivant.

Voici donc le premier. Facile.

XxX

_**Les Miroirs de l'Âme **_

Ça m'énerve.

Plus le temps passe, et moins je supporte ça. A chaque fois que nous nous croisons, j'ai un peu plus envie de lui crever les yeux. Ses yeux et leur satané regard... Ce regard qui m'exaspère tant.

Un regard de compassion. De tristesse. De... compréhension?

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Ce n'est pas sa pitié qui m'a aidé à survivre.

Ce n'est pas sa pitié qui m'a aidé à prendre la tête de la famille Phantomhive, et de réanimer l'entreprise.

Ce n'est pas sa pitié qui m'a aidé à me faire respecter.

Sa compassion, ne m'a pas évité toutes les horreurs qui me sont arrivées.

Sa tristesse, n'a pas ressuscité les êtres que j'aimais et que j'ai perdu. Pas plus que la mienne, en tout cas.

Sa compréhension...ne m'a pas empêché de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Stupide inspecteur.

Si lui, durant la trentaine d'années qu'il doit avoir, n'a pas compris, chose que je sais à douze ans, que seuls s'en sortent les monstres... Alors il n'a rien à faire dans la police. C'est un poète. Un imbécile qui a la prétention d'essayer d'aider tout le monde en croyant y parvenir. Il croit que tout finit toujours bien. Que l'espoir vient à tous ceux qui en ont besoin... C'est tout à fait risible. Pitoyable. C'est le genre de personne qui perdre un temps précieux aux individus sérieux.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant...

Dans cette façon bien à lui qu'il a d'être le seul à me considérer comme un enfant, façon qui m'agace au plus haut point, quelque chose m'adoucit.

Quelque chose qui me fait penser à quelque chose.

Dans ses yeux, ses gestes et ses paroles, une sorte de sentiment, qui ravive en moi de vieux souvenirs, si lointains qu'ils me semblent venir d'un vie antérieure.. Souvenir d'un chose que j'ai connu il y a très très longtemps... Et oubliée par la suite.

Comme de vieilles photographies retrouvées dans un grenier, au fond d'une malle poussiéreuse.

Mes photographies poussiéreuses à moi, ont revêtit dans ses yeux une apparence particulière: l'affection.

Une affection que j'ai déjà vue dans les yeux d'une autre personne. Une personne que j'aimais plus que tout et qui aujourd'hui est tellement loin de moi... Cette personne dont j'ai hérité le visage à la différence que le sien, contrairement au mien, demeure dans ma mémoire doux et aimant... Maman...

Toute l'affection et l'attendrissement qui scintillaient dans ses yeux cristallins, je les retrouve aujourd'hui dans son regard à lui, mielleuse ironie.

C'est pour cela, qu'en souvenir d'elle, en souvenir de tout, et guidé par cette chose ignoble qui s'appelle le « besoin d'aimer », je ne le déteste pas, bien qu'il m'exaspère.

Et je cherche, cherche ce regard dont lui seul est capable, sachant que je le trouverai toujours.

Dans toute vie, dans tout chemin, toute existence, on dit qu'il demeure une personne, bienveillante et angélique, en laquelle on peut avoir une confiance infinie.

Bien sûr, dans ce monde où nous vivons, cela est impossible. Car on ne peut se fier qu'à soit même. Éternel combat.

Je ne fais confiance à personne. Même pas à lui.

Mais... Si ce même monde le permettait, et que je devais choisir un être, en qui je pourrai croire, devant qui je pourrai abaisser mon épée, à qui je pourrai conter les méandres de ma tristesse, pour qu'enfin s'atténue la douleur, si je devait me choisir un tel être, je pense que ça serait lui.

XxX

Voilà! Vous devinez? C'est enfantin! J'en ai presque honte!

J'ai trop déprimé en l'écrivant. J'écoutais en boucle _Zombie_, des **Cramberries**, pour ne rien arranger...

Quand à la raison du titre, _Les Miroirs de l'Âme_, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, et que dans ce drabble, tout se passe dans les yeux...

D'accord, d'accord, je sors.


	2. Maudite Perfection

Re-bonjour!

Alors.

D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès.^^'

Merci tout de même à Asuka-fic, dont j'attends toujours la suite de «Dans la peau du majordome», et à Lii-chan-57, éternel soutient!

J'imagine que tout le monde a bien compris que dans le premier drabble, c'était Ciel qui pensait à Aberline. ;)

Voici donc le second, plus facile encore:

XxX

**Maudite Perfection**

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, tu avais toujours été la seule, dans ma vie. Nos parents, bien que gentils et attentionnés, te préféraient visiblement visiblement. Tu étais l'ainée, tu était belle, gentille, douce. Tu étais parfaite. Moi, la cadette, j'étais là aussi, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient cru que je serais comme toi. Et bien non.

Pauvre intellectuelle rouquine qui se cachait derrière ses livres, je n'intéressais pas non plus les gens de l'extérieur. Je les intriguais, à la rigueur. C'est vrai, c'est rare, une fille avec des cheveux rouges. Mon intelligence effrayait les adultes, répugnait les enfants.

Mais toi... Toi c'était différent. Toi, tu étais toujours à me contempler avec fierté, quand les autres ne me regardaient même pas.

Tu étais toujours à me pouponner en me disant que j'étais mignonne, quand les autres riait de ma tignasse.

Toi, toi tu m'aimais.

Et moi, moi je t'adorais. C'est simple, tu étais ma vie. Et j'avais décidé de te consacrer la mienne. J'allais devenir le plus grand de tous les médecins, et j'allais te guérir, de cet asthme qui t'empêchait de vivre pleinement, autant que tu le méritais.

Tu m'apprenais à aimer, et ça me suffisait.

J'aurais pu rester comme ça toute ma vie.

Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'on reste comme ça toute notre vie.

Parfois, je me dis que nous étions comme deux âmes immaculées, insouciantes et gaies dès qu'elles étaient ensembles, flottant dans un rêve candide, deux âmes qui se sont brutalement heurtées à la vie.

Tu étais parfaite, et je t'aimais.

Et avec le temps, ces deux choses grandissaient. Je jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles ne prenne une place excessive. Tu étais devenue trop parfaite. Ou alors, tu l'avais toujours été, mais l'innocence de l'enfance m'avait empêché de le réaliser.

Ça a commencé quand tu as épousé celui que je pensais niaisement être l'amour de ma vie.

Ça a continué quand tu as mis au monde cet enfant que je n'aurais jamais de mon côté.

Ça s'est achevé quand tu es partie avec l'être aimé, alors que je suis restée seule.

J'aurais tout donné pour ton bonheur, mais peu à peu, ta perfection m'a détruite..

Car parallèlement, les choses s'empiraient, ton bonheur accentuant mon malheur..

Ton bonheur accentuant mon malheur...

_Tu trouvas l'amour, je perdis le mien._

_Tu te marias, mon époux fut tué._

_Tu eut Ciel, tu eut un ange. Je devins stérile._

_Tu mourut avec ton bien aimé, je restai seule, unique survivante, à perdre mes proches les uns après les autres._

Tu as nagé dans la joie, je patauge encore dans la tristesse aujourd'hui.

Après nous avoir sorties de ce rêve sucré où t'adorais, la vie m'a obligée à te détester.

Et dans ma haine et ma jalousie, jamais je ne me suis aperçue à quel point tu me manquais. Je ne le saurait qu'au moment de ma mort. Quand le calvaire s'achèvera enfin, car je te reverrai à nouveau dans un rêve candide.

En attendant, je berce tant bien que mal ce petit être au visage identique au tien, et qui pourtant ne te ressemble en rien, bien que ses rares baisers maladroits me rappellent ceux que tu me donnais par milliers, enfant.

Et parfois, dans mon semblant gris d'existence, je regarde Ciel, je me regarde, je regarde nos portraits, nos vieux souvenirs. Et je me demande – sans tristesse, juste avec cet air hébété – comment autant de bonheur a pu être détruit comme ça, par la vie.

XxX

Non, ne sortez pas les violons s'il vous plait, je vais me rattraper! Juré! Le prochain sera mieux!

Naturellement, tout le monde a su qui c'était?

Je ne cherche même plus à cacher. ^ ^

Vos avis?

PS: Je sais pas vous, mais moi, le mot « souvenir » me fait presque pleurer...


	3. Mauvais Gagnant

Salut, tout le monde.

Alors. Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur! Inutile de préciser que le pairing du chapitre 2, c'était Madame Red qui pensait à sa sœur Rachel!

Ce nouveau drabble et toujours aussi...Voilà, mais il m'a donné un sacré fil à retordre! Je crains que ça ne soit un vrai carnage!

Alors bonne chance pour lire ça!

**NotreDame:** Je te remercie, et je suis contente que tu es perçu les sentiments que j'essayais de transmettre. J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas de ce chapitre. Aberline est un de les personnages préférés.

**Los: **Merci beaucoup! Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de combinaisons à faire avec ces personnages.

**TheLadyBlueBird:** Merci.^^ Ça me fait très plaisir!

**Elea-faelie:** Merci! Effectivement, j'aime beaucoup travailler avec les personnages secondaires, surtout Aberline!

**Lii-chan77:** Aah! ^^ Je te remercie toi tout particulièrement, car, avec ta critique, tu m'a effectivement fait réaliser que dans le drabble 2, je n'avais fait que raconter des faits déjà connus sans apporter de personnel. J'ai donc essayé de me rattraper maintenant! Merci encore!

**Mauvais Gagnant**

Je crois que, il y a encore quelques années, si on m'avait parlé de jalousie et de rivalité, je me serais imaginé à voir à faire à d'autres jeunes filles essayant de courtiser mon fiancé.

Jamais je ne me serais douté à l'époque, que ces deux sentiments barbares revêtiraient une toute autre forme.

Et pourtant... C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Cette jalousie qui me ronge aujourd'hui, je l'éprouve à l'égard de la perfection.

La perfection qui s'est immiscée chez Ciel. Qui s'est habillée d'un élégant costume noir. Qui a affiché un sourire radieux. Qui s'est parée d'obéissance et de dévotion. Malsaine? C'est l'impression que j'ai parfois en regardant dans ses yeux.

J'ai toujours aimé Ciel. Petite, je ne me souciais pas de la nature de mes sentiments à son égard, mais plus tard, devant ma joie à l'idée que nous étions fiancés, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'est sûrement pour cela que, depuis le jour où nos vies ont été bouleversées à jamais par ce funeste drame de l'incendie du manoir Phantomhive, je m'évertue comme je peux à retrouver tous les petits morceaux éparpillés de son âme, dans le but de la soigner.

Mais c'est peine perdue.

Ciel n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'a pas besoin que j'essaye de lui redonner le sourire, de le rendre mignon ou de lui faciliter la vie.

Quelqu'un d'autre le fait à ma place. Et y arrive bien mieux.

_Il_ ne le quitte jamais. _Il_ est comme son ombre. Je l'envie un peu pour ça. On dirait que c'est l'unique personne qui a vraiment de l'importance pour lui... Et moi..?

_Il _est le seul qui parvient à lui arracher un sourire. Je le jalouse terriblement pour ça.

Le sourire de Ciel, c'est ce à quoi j'accorde le plus importance. Il est l'icône de notre joyeuse vie passée. Mais par dessus tout, le reflet de ses sentiments.

Et lorsque qu'il daigne m'en offrir un, ce n'est rien qu'une grimace hypocrite, forcée. Alors que les sourires qu'il lui porte à _lui_, qu'ils soient mauvais, tristes, ou triomphants, sont toujours vrais, «sincères».

Depuis qu'_il_ est arrivé dans notre existence, je ne suis plus qu'une personne secondaire dans la vie de Ciel. Comme une sorte de pion, qu'il utiliserait pour mener un bataille dont je n'arrive pas à deviner la teneur.

En fait, nous sommes tous devenus des personnes secondaires. _Lui_ seul a de l'importance.

Je n'aime pas la façon dont _il_ s'accapare mon fiancé petit à petit.

Ces yeux écarlates toujours posés sur lui, à surveiller ses moindres gestes. Son sourire de prédateur avide. Et...

Cette possessivité imperceptible qui filtre dans l'air, surnaturelle, et qui incite les gens à s'éloigner de Ciel. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me repousse moi aussi. Car nos journées passées ensemble s'éclaircissent. Ciel devient de plus en plus solitaire. Il reste enfermé dans ce manoir sinistre dont j'ai horreur, avec pour seul compagnie cet homme noir et attirant.

Ah, ça, pour être attirant... _Il_ ne laisse personne indifférent, avec sa beauté ténébreuse et sa perfection discrète. On dirait presque un démon...

Je... Je sais qu'_il_ est le seul en qui Ciel a vraiment confiance. Le seul a qui il se montre sous son vrai visage. Leur lien a quelque chose de... Indestructible. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que notre relation soit comme ça. N'importe quoi pour être le centre sa vie de cette façon. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a oubliée, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de _sa _faute.

Mais je n'en dirai rien. Je ne suis pas mauvaise. Je sais voir les bons côtés de quelqu'un.

_Il_ sait tout de Ciel. _Il_ le protège. _Il_ le fait sourire. _Il_ lui donne un semblant de joie par moments.

Je les regarde souvent. Tous les deux. Le comportement de Ciel varie en fonction de la proximité qu'il a avec _lui_. Je n'arrive pas bien à déterminer l'enchevêtrement d'émotions que ça déclenche, mais je sais que globalement, plus _il_ est près, mieux il se sent.

Je ne veut que le bien être de Ciel. Et _lui_, il lui a donne un aperçu. Et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Alors je les laisse. Et je lui demande de bien veiller sur Ciel.

Puisque lui seul le peut.

C'est ainsi. Une partie de moi ne demande que son départ, sa disparition, l'autre ne veut le voir partir pour rien au monde. Je n'écoute que cette dernière, car je ne suis pas une mauvaise perdante.

_Lui_, par contre, est un mauvais gagnant. C'est le seul défaut que je lui trouve.

_Il_ sait que j'ai compris que Ciel n'appartenait qu'à lui désormais. Et je ne supporte pas l'ironie qui transpire de ses mots quand _il_ me dit:

«Ah, Mademoiselle Elisabeth, vous êtes venue rendre visite à Monsieur votre fiancé?»

XxX

Voilà …

Un vrai carnage, sincèrement? C'est l'impression que j'ai. Veuillez me faire part de vos impression, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour ce drabble.


	4. Ailes Déchues

Hey la compagnie! Alors tout le monde va bien? Désolée, car je suis plus longue à poster maintenant, comme les cours ont repris.

Mais je suis toujours présente.^^

Donc, voici un nouveau drabble que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer.

Sachant que le précédant concernait Elisabeth qui pensait à Sebastian. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

Nla: La saison 2 est géniale et horrible.

**Asuka-fic:** Oui, au fond Elisabeth aime Ciel plus que tout. D'ailleurs, tu viens de me donner une nouvelle idée de pairing. Merci!^^

**Elea-faelie:** Je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait! Merci! :) (je suis contente que t'aimes bien la fin^^)

**Lomee-chan:** merci beaucoup^^

**Paprika:** merci!^^ Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si je vais faire parler Sebastian, car je suis pas à l'aise avec lui...

**Ailes Déchues**

Alors c'est cela, le paradis.

Certes.

J'apprécie cet endroit à sa juste valeur.

Ici, l'irréalisme qui flotte dans l'air panse les douloureuses entailles de ma vie. Je suis suis sourde aux supplices que j'ai pu ressentir, comme si j'avais la tête sous l'eau.

Mais au fond, est-ce vraiment bien?

Essayer de nous réduire à l'état végétatif avec cette étrange onguent sur nos blessures.

Je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne dormirai pas, je ne serai pas une de ces créatures célestes qui sèment le bien.

La souffrance est bien trop présente.

Mes ailes immaculées me sont inutiles, car jamais je ne pourrai voler, avec le poids de mon cœur.

Mourir ne m'a jamais intimidée. Cela arrive à beaucoup trop de gens pour être impressionnant. Mais les circonstances peuvent faire vaciller les certitudes. Mon départ n'a pas été doux et serein. Non. Et malgré ma promesse d'attendre la mort avec dignité, je me suis battue jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai perdu. Les circonstances étaient trop fortes. Et tellement affreuses...

Mais plus encore, le conséquences.

La mort m'a arrachée à mon ange à moi. Et je ne déplore pas son absence, mais la mienne. Seul, que va-t-il devenir?

_Mon plus précieux amour._

Si mon angélique et nouvelle nature ne m'interdisait pas ce doute, je me demanderai, sans aucune cesse, où est donc ce Dieu qui était sensé nous protéger.

Mais non, Dieu existe bel et bien. Et c'est encore pire.

Car cela signifie qu'il nous a abandonnés. Il nous a tourné le dos. De quel droit? Après toute la foi que nous avions en lui! Il a laissé le malheur s'abattre sur notre famille, les nuages noirs recouvrir pour toujours le soleil de notre vie.

Il laisse un être démoniaque étreindre ta fragile silhouette, à toi, mon plus précieux amour.

Chaque seconde du rêve qui me sert de vie, je l'utilise pour penser à toi, et les regrets brûlants, brûlants comme ma colère, me transpercent les ailes, et l'or fondu de mon auréole dessine des larmes de lumière sur mon visage.

A l'heure où nous sommes, je donnerai, absolument tout ce que j'ai.

Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, pour te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, tellement fort que tu te mettrais à râler adorablement, comme avant.

Je voudrais soigner les noires contusions que notre disparition a laissées dans ton cœur palpitant.

Je voudrais que tu sois heureux à nouveau, que tu reprennes espoir.

Je voudrais que tu te tournes de l'avant.

La place que tu occupes dans la société, haï et haïssant, ce n'est pas cela que je voulais pour toi.

Tu aurais du avoir un avenir brillant. Une existence nimbée de lumière. Et cette douce musique de notre passé oublié qui résonne parfois dans le vide, je ne la supporte plus. Ça te fais trop mal.

A l'âge que tu as, tu aurais du être entouré de gens prêts à mourir pour toi.

Tu aurais du sourire.

Alors pourquoi?

Et je regarde ces démons des limbes, ces créatures de noirceur et de désir qui te tournent autour. Je ne peux rien faire.

Les ténèbres t'enveloppent tant, que la lumière que je dégage ne t'atteint plus. C'est un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar.

J'aimerai dire que l'on va se réveiller.

Mais...

_Oh, mon plus précieux amour..._

Peu importe que Dieu t'ai renié. Moi, je serai là. Ton éternel ange gardien.

XxX

Et voilà. Des avis?

PS: Il y a la fanfiction 'Entre Ombre et Lumière', qui contient une phrase qui m'a marqué et qui fait passer beaucoup d'émotions:

_Entre ombre et lumière il balance, le petit funambule intrépide mais au final, quel côté choisira-t-il?_

**PS²: Lisez la fic 'Le cavalier fait échec et mat' de Kill-titi!**


End file.
